


Late

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud waits, late at night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Minute Ficlet? April 17, 2004.

Nights were the worst time of all, thought Cloud as he sat on a crate in one of the practice arenas. His legs dangled over the side and he swung them aimlessly, letting his heels bang against the wood with thumps so small they didn't even echo.

No one else was around so late at night. Even the shadows seemed to retire when it was so black they wouldn't even be visible. Where they went wasn't Cloud's concern. He wasn't even concerned with his growing inability to sleep.

The energy he found himself continually trying work off was some sort of nervous and expectant power that he could feel radiating within him. Something was going to happen and he didn't want to sleep through it. And with his consistently bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, if he went to sleep the big event would happen in bed beside him.

There were other thoughts distracting him as well. He was a little disgusted with himself for letting himself be used in so many ways while at the Coliseum. His only bit of saving grace was that he hadn't been asked to sacrifice his body as well - just his ethics, morals, pride and honor. They weren't really such bad losses anyway. And Cloud had a feeling that whatever big event was going to happen - well, it was going to knock the place on its ass anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Leaning back, Cloud looked up at the dark sky. He was carefully to not crush his thrice damned wing beneath his shoulder. It was easy to do and despite it being a very real, very feeling piece of his body, it still seemed alien much of the time.

He'd been sort of... toying with it during the last few hours. One wing wasn't exactly the most useful random thing to have attached to his body, but it certainly sparked a bit of hope deep within his confused soul. And he liked the warm, leathery feel of his wing too - it was softer than it looked, yet was strong and muscly.

With a little practice and a few embarrassing false starts that he really didn't think anyone had seen anyway, Cloud had learned to fly short distances. Coupled with a couple of leftover spells he barely remembered learning, he did feel stronger and more well-rounded than he ever had in the past.

His current goal was to learn to both fly and fight at the same time. It seemed to be a necessity for the pending big important nervous energy event, which meant Cloud knew better than to go against his gut feelings.

There was no conventional time-frame at the Coliseum. It was either day or night, meaning Cloud had little idea just how long he had been practicing or how long he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

Something was going to happen, and for some reason he was rather sure it would happen late at night.


End file.
